A Chat in the Prison Cells
"A Chat in the Prison Cells" is a Season 4 thread written on April 25, 2015. It takes place a few hours after "Descent into Madness." Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''As soon as Hunter and another doctor looked at both King Haddock and Lady Grey, Lady Grey immediately decided to confront the woman, who tried to murder them. She decided that she was no longer going to be afraid of this madwoman. She was locked up. She couldn’t hurt her, and besides she needed to face her fears if she was to become a stronger person. She walked down to the cell with one of the guards who arrested Satine, and soon enough she was standing in front of the woman behind bars. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine was muttering in the dark corner, her body hunched over itself. “How now, Good John… be of good cheer… don’t pray to the gods… for they do not hear…” Everything was unraveling. Her wrists and ankles were bloody from her struggles to get out, and she was shivering–but it was unclear why. '''Grey Bergman: '“Interesting song,” Grey suddenly said almost surprising herself at how casual she sounded. Perhaps, it was because she felt safe seeing this woman locked up. “Not really liking the lyrics, but the tune’s catchy. 'Satine Sadow: '“Lady Grey…” Satine’s low, Irish monotone was very soft, very… Menacing. “What… An honor…” Satine slowly lifted her head up, her lips pulled back over her teeth slightly. Her one green eye glittered in the faint light. “Not so afraid now that I’m… Dealt with, are you?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, knowing that you’re finally in the one place you belong in,” she said crossing her arms trying to hide the nervousness after hearing her menacing voice, “and that you can’t hurt me or those I care about anymore, yeah, I’d say I feel better.” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine cackles softly, the sound something like nails on a chalkboard mixed with a human voice. “You naive child… I won’t be in here for long… I’ve escaped more fortified Hels than this… And when I do…” She stands and moves to the cell door. “We’ll find out just how pure the Lady is… '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady glared into the woman's eyes. She wanted so badly to just leave and to forget this experience, but no, she had to do this. "Can I just ask...though...what's your deal with me...with us?" she asked. "What did I ever do to you? What did King Haddock do to you?" '''Satine Sadow: '“Why did you have to do anything? The world isn’t black and white, Lady Grey… Your name should tell you that. I don’t have to kill people for a reason.. Or torture, for that matter…” She slams into the door, grabbing the bars with her bloody hands. “Just imagine… Torture so severe that soon all you see isn’t black and white, isn’t right and wrong… Simply shades of grey… Stripped of all that makes you noble and pure and… Good.” She sneers, blood dripping down the bars. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey jumped back as Satine slammed herself into the cell door causing her heart to pound. It was getting harder and harder to hide her fear for the woman, especially her rants about torture and pretty much breaking her. She took a deep breath. “Well, surely, something led you to us,” she said. “I remember you called yourself an agent of Loki. What could the God of Chaos possibly want with you?” '''Satine Sadow: '“Now, now… That would be too easy for you… You’re supposed to be smart, so you tell me… It Ragnarok, the legendary war of the gods… Why would Loki send an assassin to kill certain humans?” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey thought for a moment about how this woman went after her and King Haddock, how she claimed herself as an agent of Loki, the God who kidnapped her and other rebels and tried to trap Haddock, Stonegit, and her in the crumbling fortress. Her brown eyes widened as she realized… “Loki sent you to kill Haddock and me, didn’t he? To weaken Hel’s army during Ragnorak?” she asked. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine claps mockingly. “Well done… But don’t flatter yourself… You and your precious King were only two on a list of six… And I nearly succeeded with one…” She begins to pace in her cell. “Watching my staff go through her stomach… Oh, it was perfect…” '''Grey Bergman: '“Akkey…” she whispered completely ignoring the woman’s mocking tone. Loki set out to kill the King, his second-in-command, and his own adoptive daughter. However, she stopped when she realized something else. The woman said six people on her hit-list. So far, it was her, Haddock, and Akkey. “You said six. Who else were you supposed to go after?” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine waves a finger, her voice suddenly serious. “Again, too easy… I’m not in the business of giving away my client’s desires… And it’s far more entertaining to watch you figure it out…” She turns back to the Lady. “let’s discuss,.. Something else, hm?” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady glared mentally promising herself to find out some other way to get the names of Loki’s other targets, but for now, she felt the need to comply with the woman’s request. “Fine,” she said. “What would you like to discuss?” '''Satine Sadow: '“That depends…” Satine smiles again. 'Grey Bergman: '“Look, if you’re hoping for some small talk or making some kind of deal, it’s not going to happen,” Grey said firmly. “Just tell me what you want to talk about, or I’m going to just walk away.” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine cackles. “I do not need your help to leave this prison. I will stay precisely as long as I desire. But if you are so eager to leave… To calm your heart and mind… Well… Let me give you one last obstacle.” She quickly crosses over to the bars and whispers. “I know you think I’m insane… Why is that?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together. She honestly hadn’t seen this question coming. Then again, what was to be expected from someone like Satine? “Well…let’s see,” Grey said with a little sarcasm, “you killed Akkey. You tried to kill me and King Haddock all because a god told you to. Not to mention, you started growling and howling like an animal and saying something about simplicity and death! It’s not like I had a great first impression to go by when we first met.” '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine sits back in amusement. “Was it not expected of you by your goddess to kill the Valhallan soldiers? And even if a god did not tell you to kill, your King has killed before. I can tell. You seem to think that I rely on a god to tell me what to do… Who to kill. I was killing long before I had reason to believe in gods.” “And I don’t expect you to understand the other, pure and…fortunate as you are. But know this: I am not insane. I simply opt for the more permanent solution to my problems.” '''Grey Bergman: '“So, just…taking someone’s life away just like that is supposed to solve all your problems?” Grey asked. “You don’t know anything about me or Haddock, and you just decided to try to cut our lives short just like that…that we didn’t deserve to live anymore. And King Haddock may have killed before, but he’s done a lot more good to make up for his bad choices. That, to me, speaks in volumes, compared to someone like you.” 'Satine Sadow: '“I didn’t say it would solve my problems. But if you were to steal a man’s food to survive, would it not be better to kill the man as opposed to risking his eventual revenge?” Satine crosses her arms, her face blank. “And I do not discriminate between the good and the bad. I have killed rapists, politicians, thieves , families, abusers… There simply isn’t another option… In my line of work.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey shook her head at the woman. “See. I don’t believe that,” she said. “There are options…different directions to take. Maybe you just got so comfortable with this line of work…that you’ve gone blind to those options.” '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine rolls her eyes. “The first time I killed someone… I was thirteen. Following the adage of ‘an eye for an eye’ is all well and good, but when you’re locked in a room at night because you are unable to ‘properly socialize’… And you’re… ‘Curious’… Sometimes you need to take more than the eye when yours has been taken.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together. Thirteen…she was only thirteen. Surprisingly, that was younger than King Haddock. She remembered him telling her that he was seventeen. Even then, that is still young. Not to mention, she was locked in room. “Were you kidnapped or something?” she asked curiously. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine pulled her lips back, amused that the Lady was interested. “No. I have only ever been held against my will twice, including now. Although… I suppose you could also count my childhood… Children who are… Different… Were not well-received in my village.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Oh,” Grey said simply, “I see.” 'Satine Sadow: '“And further.” Satine points to her blackened iris. “This eye was green at birth, and now I cannot see color out of it.” She crosses her arms. “So you see… I am not crazy. I am the product of my circumstances. To put it in a way you understand… Opting for the kill prevents this–” she gestures to the eye again “–from happening again. I simply grew a knack for it… A… A preference, if you will.” That was far from the truth… But she didn’t know how to truly explain it. All she knew was that she wasn’t insane. 'Grey Bergman: '“I could understand killing in self-defense if it’s a last resort and there’s no other way out,” Grey said crossing her arms, “but killing for no reason…as an addiction…I can’t understand, especially when your victims had done nothing to harm you or better yet had never met you before you took their lives away. What happened to you when you were a kid may not have been your fault, but you could’ve chosen a different path than the one you’re already on.” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine sighs in disgust. “And this is where you… regular folk… do not understand… I do not relate to others. At all. I feel no empathy, no sympathy, no attraction to other humans. I do not understand your emotions, your motives. There is no good, no bad… no right, no wrong… not the way you, or most people perceive it. Incapacitate, running away–these are never options, not even in hindsight. There is no different path.” “But… for the sake of argument, let’s say there was another path… should I not have killed the man who almost blinded me? Or the woman who stood by and let him, even though it is technically her duty to protect her children? Should I not have killed the man who raped me while I was interred in his prison? Or the long line of men who tried to after that? Or perhaps I should have spared the men who took the talons off of the dragon and then wanted to kill him for his scales?” “Every person has the potential for that kind of threat. Even you. That is the only way to rationalize it for you, Lady Grey. The actual truth–that there is no option–is a thing you cannot comprehend.” '''Grey Bergman: '“I don’t have an answer for that,” the Lady said crossing her arms. “Maybe in those situations, you had no other choice, and you acted out of self-defense because you were all alone. You had no friends…no one to back you up…no one to support you or to lift you up, and maybe that’s why you feel there was no other option. Nevertheless, you had the option to avoid us. If Loki had never asked you, you would have never even met us. You wouldn’t be a threat, but now that you are, you are our prisoner. You will pay for what you have done or tried to do.” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine laughs dryly. “I always have… ''had… ''Storm Chaser.” She flinches a little as she corrects herself, the light starting to leave her eyes as the clarity begins to end. “Humans have done nothing for me but cause pain, cast… cast me out.” “You… you do not kn-know that we never.. never would have crossed p-paths. I h-have been… traveling West… West… for… a long… t-time…” her hands begin to shake, her breath coming fast and ragged from her mouth. “I… m-meet everyone… eventually… I am… always… always a threat… and… and… and…” she looks up, hissing. “''I… like… it… that… way…” In a flash, Satine returns to the corner, trying to hide her eyes from the light. “You.. you think I will… will p-pay… you… are so far… so far… from being right… I… I… I will be… freed… very… very… soon…” 'Grey Bergman: '“See, I highly doubt that,” the Lady replied. “You’re chained, trapped, and without a dragon. Trust me, you’re not going anywhere. King Haddock and I will talk it over about a suitable punishment later.” 'Satine Sadow: '''The clarity was gone. With an inhuman howl, she throws herself at the bars, forcing the chains to cut deeply into her skin. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey jumped back a few feet as Satine threw herself against the bars. She glared at the madwoman as she breathed heavily to calm herself. Once she was calm, she turned to the guard standing at the cell. “I want security doubled around this cell,” she said. “No one is to go near this woman or to be alone with her.” “Yes, my Lady,” the guard replied. “Oh, and…one more thing, just…make sure that King Haddock doesn’t find out about this,” she said scratching the back of her neck. “Knowing him, he’ll throw a fit if he finds out about this.” “Uh…y-yes, yes, ma’am,” the guard said. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Satine Sadow